1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid nebulization devices, and more particularly to a constant quantity control nebulization device that controls the consumption of a liquid to be sprayed when a rotary method is used for switching the supply of the liquid to be nebulized for the nebulization and the spray of the liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of nebulization devices are used extensively in different areas including medical healthcare and cosmetics. For example, a liquid such as the medicine or cosmetic solution is nebulized to form gas molecules used for maintaining or curing respiratory tract, improving human immunity, softening pores for an easy removal of dead skin cells and dirt, and supplementing water quickly to maintain skin smooth, clean and exquisite.
The operation principle of the nebulization devices is to generate vibration energy by a piezoelectric device, and then transmit the vibration energy to a spray orifice plate through a conduction plate in order to nebulize the liquid passing through the spray orifice plate and spray out the nebulized liquid. Therefore, the liquid including the medicine and cosmetic solutions can be nebulized to form small gaseous molecules to be absorbed by human body easily. Particularly, it is necessary to control the consumption of a medicine with a medical treatment effect effectively in order to avoid overdose and underdose that will affect the efficacy of the medical treatment.
At present a vast majority of the nebulization devices supplement the liquid to be nebulized by refilling, and the liquid consumption can be calculated by the time of using the nebulization device and the unit spray quantity of the nebulization device only. However, such method cannot control the consumption accurately, but just roughly estimates the consumption. In addition, the inventor of the present invention has filed a patent application for a disposable container that packages and prepares a liquid to be nebulized with a specific concentration ratio, wherein a seal film is covered onto an opening of the container, and the container comes with a one-time disposable design and is easy to store and carry. In addition, users can change a liquid to be nebulized anytime, and thus such container is very convenient. However, this kind of disposable containers is not designed with a one-time disposable according to the consumption, and the consumption cannot be controlled effectively. Obviously, the conventional disposable requires improvements.